The magician that always by my side!
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Nash yang mencoba untuk mengambil hati Akashi dan Nijikmura yang berperan sebagai mak comblang. Tapi mengapa Nash malah jatuh cinta kepada sang mak comblang? Just check it out


Nash membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman. Seorang pria bersurai hitam menghampirinya.

"Gimana? Diterima?"

Nash hanya berdecih.

"Heee? Ditolak lagi ya?"

"Diem lo monyong."

Nijimura hanya tertawa dan menepuk nepuk kaki Nash.

"Awas gw mau duduk."

"Tck bangku sebelah sono masih ada."

"Gw maunya deket deket sama lo."

"Najis lo."

Nash memutuskan untuk duduk, daripada nanti dirinya digrepe grepe sama makhluk monyong yang satu ini. *author di buang ke empang*. Nijimura segera duduk disebelah Nash.

"Mau dengerin saran gw gk?"

"Ah ngapain? Lo aja belom jadian ama kouhai lo ampe sekarang."

"Weits, lo kayaknya kurang update yak? Gw baru jadian kali."

"Kapan?"

"Kemaren."

"Masa sih?"

"Iya lah, toh kouhai gw itu masochist, jadi tinggal kasih dia bogeman cinta dari gw aja dia udah klepek klepek."

"Haizaki lagi kesurupan kali pas nerima lo."

"Tck udahlah gk usah dibahas, mau dengerin kagak nih?"

"Saran apaan lagi sih? Semua saran yang lo kasih ke gw udah gw coba tapi hasilnya nihil, gw masih aja di tolak."

"Ngadepin orang kayak gitu mah musti sabar, musti tawakal Nash."

"Ya udah sekarang saran lo apaan?"

"Sholat malem Nash, biar doa lo cepet diterima."

Hening...

 **The Magician That Always By My Side.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: NashAka/NashNiji**

 **Fanfict ini saya persembahkan untuk ultahnya Akashi. Otanjoubi Omedetou ^w^)**

 **Don't Like Don't read so here we go**

 **Enjoy ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

Wajah Nijimura terlihat membiru akibat tabokan dari Nash.

"Ada ide yang lebih efektif gk?"

"Itu udah paling efektif, kalo lo masih ditolak berarti dia bukan jodoh lo, atau mungkin lo harus pulang terus lo beli kaca."

"Yang musti ngaca tuh harusnya elo nyong."

Nijimura memajukan bibirnya 5 cm.

"Gw kagak monyong."

Nash menghela nafas.

"Ya udahlah, kali ini gw coba cara gw sendiri aja."

"Ngomong ngomong besok dia ultah."

"Siapa?"

"Yang nanya?"

"Bukan, gw serius siapa?"

"Akashi."

"Oh..."

Bibir Nijimura terlihat semakin maju dengan tampang ngeselinnya. Ngomong panjang panjang cuman di jawab dua huruf.

"Udah ah gw mau pulang."

"Ya udah makasih infonya."

Nijimura hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Nash.

"Ulang tahun? Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memberikan sesuatu yang ia sukai."

Nash kembali mengejar Nijimura. Syukurlah ia belum terlalu jauh.

"Ji."

"Apaan?"

"Kira kira hal yang disukain Akashi itu apaan yak?"

"Lah mana gw tau."

"Tck...kira kira orang yang deket sama itu siapa ya?"

"Coba tanya Midorima deh...atau Murasakibara."

"Oh, ya udah makasih Ji."

Nash menepuk bahu Nijimura dan menampilkan senyumannya yang paling menawan seketika Nijimura langsung bergidik.

"Ya udah gw pulang dulu."

"Buru buru amat pulangnya, bantuin gw dulu napa."

"Keuntungannya buat gw apa?"

"Gw traktir bakso."

"Bosen ah."

"Ya udah gw traktir di Majiba."

"Serius?"

"Iya, tapi bantuin gw dulu."

"Oke."

Dan setelah itu dimulailah misi mereka untuk ngekepoin Akashi.

Target 1: Midorima (yang katanya deket sama Akashi)

Nash dan Nijimura berjalan mengendap ngendap diantara semak semak layaknya seorang maling jemuran tetangga. Nash mengeluarkan sebuah teropong yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Agent one, target sudah keluar dari japanmart ganti."

"Nash, lo ngapain sih?"

"Biar kayak di pilem detektif Kanon."

"Ribet tau gk? Eh itu si Midorima udah keluar tuh."

"Dimengerti."

Nash memberikan teropongnya kepada Nijimura dan segera berguling guling kearah Midorima. Nijimura hanya bisa facepalm menghadapi temannya yang idiot ini. Nash berhenti berguling tepat di hadapan Midorima.

"Midorima Shintaro."

Midorima hanya menatap datar pada makhluk yang ada dihadapannya. Nijimura menghampiri Midorima dan Nash. Midorima menatap Nijimura dengan pandangan jijik jijik tapi pengen(?)

"Apaan nodayo?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu."

"Apaan? Cepetan aku sibuk nanodayo."

"Besok adalah ulang tahun Akashi, kami ingin menanyakan kira kira hal apa yang disukai oleh Akashi."

"Oh jadi kalian yang ngejar ngejar Akashi padahal udah ditolak 69 kali?"

"Dia doang gw kagak."

Nijimura menunjuk Nash.

"Iya."

"Tch sudahlah menyerah saja nodayo, walaupun kalian memberikan hadiah semahal apapun pada Akashi, kalian pasti tetep ditolak nodayo. Kalian gk selevel dengan Akashi nodayo."

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberi tahu kami?"

"Iya nodayo."

"Tck kalau begini harus pakai cara kasar."

Nash menjentikan jarinya dan seketika mata Midorima terlihat kosong. Nash tersenyum bangga ke arah Nijimura.

"Buset, ini lo ngehipnotis dia."

"Ho'oh, abis mau gimana lagi?"

"Tapi kalo ketauan orang lain bahaya."

"Hmm benar juga ya."

Nash dan Nijimura segera membawa Midorima ke dalam semak semak.

"Beritahu kami apa kesukaan Akashi!"

"Shogi nodayo."

"Selain itu."

"Aku tidak tahu nodayo aku dekat dengan Akashi karna dia sering mengajakku main shogi nanodayo. Aku cuma teman main shoginya nodayo hiks hiks...padahal aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menarik perhatiannya tapi dia tetap cuek hiks hiks Akashi tidak pernah menotisku nodayo huwaaaaa."

Seketika Midorima nangis sesenggukan. Nash memeluk Midorima dan mencoba menenangkannya

"Duh Ji gimana nih kok malah dia curcol plus nangis nangis gini?"

"Ya kagak tau lo yang ngehipnotis."

"SROOOOOT...HIKS HIKS HUWAAAA HIKS HIKS."

Tangisan Midorima semakin menjadi jadi dan ditambah dengan ingusnya yang membleber hingga mengenai seragam sekolah yang digunakan Nash. Reflek Nash mendorong tubuh Midorima hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang. Midorima terkapar. Yap Midorima pun pingsan.

"Ji ji gimana nin anak orang tuh Ji."

"Ya lo pikir anak setan. Udah yuk cabut aja mumpung gk ada orang."

Nash dan Nijimura pun meninggalkan Midorima yang masih terkapar disemak semak. Wah biadab sekali kedua orang ini ya?

Target 2: Murasakibara (katanya sih deket juga sama Akashi.)

Nash dan Nijimura kembali mengendap ngendap diantara pepohonan dan menunggu sang titan unyuk untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Nash mengambil teropongnya dan mengintai kesekitarnya.

"Agent one target belum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ganti."

"Agent two, belum ada tanda tanda target akan keluar, lebih baik kita tunggu saja ganti."

Nash kembali berlagak layaknya seorang detektif dan entah kenapa kali ini Nijimura ikut ikutan. Nash mengambil kacamata hitamnya dan segera memakainya.

"Ngapain sore sore begini pake kacamata?"

"Biar keliatan keren."

"Jadinya gelap bego."

"Gk papa."

Nash dan Nijimura kembali fokus ke pekerjaan mereka yaitu menunggu makhluk raksasa ini untuk keluar dari sebuah cafe. Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Murasakibara pun keluar sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Agent one, target sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya."

"Agent two, saatnya bergerak."

Nash dan Nijimura segera berguling guling kearah Murasakibara dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Murasakibara tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan dua makhluk abstrak ini.

"MALIIIIING, TOLOOOONG ADA MALIIIIIING."

Nijimura segera membekap mulut Murasakibara.

"Kita bukan maling."

"Oh kalo gitu, COPEEEET TOLOOOONG ADA COPEEEET."

Nijimura menoyor kepala Murasakibara.

"Bukan juga, emang muka muka ganteng kayak gini mirip copet apa?"

"Kalo gitu pasti penculik ya?"

"Bukan, siapa juga yang mau nyulik makhluk segede lo yang ada penculiknya bangkrut gegara lo kebanyakan jajan."

"Oh gitu berarti kalian bukan orang jahat ya?"

"Bukan dong."

"Oh yaudah aku pulang dulu dadah~."

"Dadah."

Nash dan Niji melambaikan tangannya kearah Murasakibara.

"EH SALAAAH."

Nash dan Niji dengan kompaknya menarik lengan baju Murasakibara.

"Ada apaan lagi sih?"

"Ada hal yang perlu kami tanyakan."

"Apaan."

"Besok adalah ulang tahun Akashi dan apa kau tahu hal yang disukai oleh Akashi?"

"Hal yang disukai Aka-chin."

Nash dan Nijimura pun kembali mengangguk.

"Aka-chin suka sama tahu."

"Hah tahu?"

"Iya setau ku Aka-chin itu suka banget sama tahu."

"Oh...hmm selain itu?"

"Gunting. Aka-chin sering bawa bawa gunting kemana mana kayaknya dia juga suka gunting deh."

Nash menatap Nijimura dan berbisik kearahnya.

"Ji, kalo gw kasih gunting kayaknya bakal bahaya deh. Kan rencananya gw mau nembak dia lagi besok nah kalo misalnya gw kasih gunting cara nolaknya bakalan beda. Dia pasti bakal langsung ngegunting wajah tampan gw Ji."

"Najis lu. Yaudah fix sama tahu."

"Oke."

Nash dan Nijimura kembali menatap Murasakibara.

"Ah begitu, kalau begitu terimakasih Murasakibara."

"Ha'ik, kalau begitu boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

"Iya dadah."

Murasakibara pun pergi dan scene dadah dadah pun kembali terulang.

"Ji temenin gw ke supermarket bentar."

"Ayok."

"Kira kira gw bikin apaan ya buat dia besok."

"Masakin aja makanan yang berbahan dasar tahu, kalo hadiahnya itu bikin sendiri bakalan terasa lebih istimewa gitu sih kalo menurut gw."

"Emang lo pernah dapet hadiah yang homemade gitu."

"Kagak sih."

Nash langsung menjitak surai hitam Nijimura.

"Kalo gitu nanti gw bikinin sekalian buat lo."

"Kalo dapetnya dari lo sih gw akan dengan senang hati membuangnya."

Nash tertawa renyah. Seketika keadaan kembali hening.

"Nash."

"Ngapa?"

"Lo kan bisa ngehipnotis orang."

"Iya terus?"

"Kenapa gk lo hipnotis aja si Akashi. Bisikin kedia kalo dia harus bilang iya saat lo nyatain perasaannya kedia dan urusan selesai kan? Lo bisa jadian sama dia."

Nash kembali tertawa.

"Ji, cinta yang gk berasal dari hati itu percuma Ji, walaupun lo pacaran rasanya tuh bakal...kayak kosong aja gitu."

"Tapi bukannya kalo kayak gini sama aja kayak nyiksa diri ya? Ditolak puluhan kali."

"Ji ngomong ngomong..."

Nash menggantung kata katanya membuat Nijimura menatapnya secara intens.

"Ini usaha gw yang terakhir Ji."

"Hah?"

"Iya ini usaha gw yang terakhir dan kalo besok gw masih tetep ditolak...gw nyerah Ji. Mungkin lo bener kalo Akashi itu bukan jodoh gw."

"Terus jodoh lo kira kira siapa?"

Nash menatap Nijimura intens. Nijimura memajukan bibirnya.

"Lo kali Ji."

Hening...

"Anjrot."

Nash tertawa hingga guling gulingan sementara Nijimura segera berjalan mendahului Nash dengan wajah memerah.

 _Skip time~_

Nash membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti oleh pria bersurai hitam dibelakangnya. Nash dan Nijimura meletakan bahan makanan yang mereka bawa di dapur.

"Nash lo tinggal sendiri?"

"Bareng bokap, cuman dia terlalu sibuk kerja jadi jarang pulang. Btw Ji lo nginep disini aja ya? Bantuin gw bikin tahu goreng."

"Gk papa nih? Gk ngerepotin."

"Kagak lah."

"Ya udah deh."

Nash segera memotong motong sayuran yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membuat isian tahu goreng tersebut. Nijimura mencoba memotong motong sayur tersebut namun langsung dihentikan oleh Nash.

"Lo gk pernah masak kan."

Nijimura mingkem. Nash menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah kotak P3K. Ia menarik Nijimura ke arah sofa ruang tamunya dan mulai membalut tangan Nijimura dengan perban.

"Lo harusnya bilang kalo lo gk bisa motong sayuran."

"Lo kan tadi nyuruh gw bantuin lo."

"Diem lo nyong, dibilangin malah ngebantah."

Nijimura berdecih dan memajukan bibirnya 5 cm.

"Ngapain lo monyong monyongin bibir kayak gitu hah? Mau gw cipok sini?"

"Najis lo."

"Gw cipok ketagihan lo."

Nijimura mingkem dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Nash kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan proses pembuatan tahu isi tersebut.

"Ji, kira kira Akashi suka pedes kagak?"

"Iya kayaknya, bentuknya aja udah kayak cabe keriting gitu."

"Tck gw serius..."

"Ya gw juga serius."

Nash memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya karena berdebat dengan Nijimura tidak akan ada habisnya, hanya akan membuat kokoro ini lelah bung. Satu jam kemudian Nash menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ji tahunya udah selesai besok tinggal digoreng deh."

Hening...tidak ada jawaban dari makhluk monyong yang satu ini. Nash berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Ji lo diajak ngomong kok malah..."

Nash menggantung kata katanya saat melihat Nijimura yag terlelap disofa ruang tamunya. Nash memperhatikan wajah Nijimura yang sedang tertidur. Damai sekali...tidak ada wajah nyolot yang ada hanyalah wajah Nijimura yang sangat amat kalem. Nash menghampiri Nijimura. Ia memperhatikan kedua belah bibir Nijimura. Terlihat sangat mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Nijimura...semakin dekat...3 cm lagi...2 cm...Nash segera menarik kembali wajahnya syukurlah Nash segera sadar. Nash menjauhkan pikiran pikiran anehnya dari dalam otaknya. Nash segera membangunkan Nijimura.

"Ji, jangan tidur disini banyak nyamuk, tidur dikamar tamu aja sono."

"Hnnn."

Nijimura hanya sedikit mengerang dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Nash memghela nafas. Nash mengambil sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuh Nijimura.

Paginya Nash bangun lebih awal untuk menggoreng kembali tahu yang akan ia berikan kepada Akashi. Nijimura menghampiri Nash yang sedang goreng menggoreng/? Di dapur.

"Gimana? Udah siap semua?"

"Iya, tinggal doa sama usahanya aja."

Nijimura menepuk nepuk bahu Nash.

"Hmm bagus bagus."

Nash tersenyum kepada Nijimura dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannnya.

Nash berjalan kearah kelas Akashi, ia sudah siap untuk memberikan kadonya hari ini. Bahkan sebelumnya pun Nijimura sudah memberikan wejangan wejangan yang tidak berguna ke pada Nash namun tetap Nash terima dengan senang hati. Sepertinya hari ini dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak dengannya karna tiba tiba saja di perjalanan Nash bertemu dengan Midorima. Midorima yang melihat bungkusan aneh berwarna merah cerah di tangan Nash segera menahan tangan Nash.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mencari Akashi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dia ada diruang Osis."

Midorima melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Nash dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"AH MIDORIMA, TERIMAKASIIIIH."

Midorima tidak menanggapi apapun. Nash langsung berlari kearah ruang Osis. Nash melihat beberapa anggota Osis lain diruang tersebut. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya. Nash memutuskan untuk menunggu didepan ruang Osis dan sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kerja bagus Sei-chan, sepertinya pensi tahun ini akan sangat meriah."

"Iya, kepala sekolah juga sepertinya menyukai ide idemu."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Iya, dia membelikan Nasi kotak untuk menu makan siang hari ini."

"Nasi...kotak?"

"Iya, hehehe lumayan kan gratis."

"Tapi nasi kotaknya kelihatan enak kok sei-chan, nee mau ku suapi?"

"Ah tidak perlu repot repot Reo, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Akashi mengambil salah satu dari nasi kotak tersebut.

"Baiklah aku makan ya minna-san ittadakimasu."

Akashi mulai memakan nasi kotaknya dan anggota yang lain pun mulai mengambil bagian mereka masing masing. Di detik berikutnya ekspresi Akashiseketika berubah.

"HUWEEEK."

Akashi memuntahkan kembali makanannya.

"Sei-chan, sei-chan kau tidak apa apa?"

Mata Nash membelalak.

"A-Akashi."

Reo mencium nasi kotak tersebut.

"Sial makanannya sudah basi, si tua bangka itu mencoba meracuni kita? Cepat bawa dia keruang UKS.

BRAK...Nash mendobrak pintu ruang Osis dan dari mimik wajahnya saja sudah terlihar kalau Nash benar benar panik.

"A-AKASHIII."

Nash segera menghampiri Akashi, wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat dan dia tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan makanan yang sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Wajah Akashi semakin terlihat lemas.

"A-aku akan membawanya keruang UKS."

Nash segera menggotong Akashi menuju ruang UKS. Nijimura yang kebetulan melihat Nash yang menggotong Akashi segera menghampirinya.

"Buset Nash, anak orang lo apain."

"Tck bukan gw, Akashi keracunan nasi kotak?"

"Hah kok bisa?"

"Kayaknya makanannya basi, Ji bukain pintu UKSnya cepet."

"H-ha'ik."

BRAK...Nijimura membuka...lebih tepatnya membanting pintu ruang UKS dan segera membantu Nash membaringkan Akashi. Sensei penjaga ruamg UKS hanya bisa melongon melihat kedua orang itu masuk dengan sangat amat brutal.

"SENSEI"

Nash dan Nijimura kompak memanggil sensei itu.

"A-a-ah i-iya a-ada apa."

"Dia keracunan sensei."

"Ah tunggu sebentar."

Sensei mengambil beberapa pill dan segelas air. Nash membantu Akashi untuk meminum obat itu.

"Sensei, tadi dia juga sempat muntah muntah..."

"Ah pantas wajahnya terlihat pucat, cepat ambilkan dia makanan paling tidak agar perutnya tak kosong."

"Bentar Nash gw beliin makanan dulu."

"Gk usah Ji."

Nash membuka kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa bawa dan memberikannya kepada Akashi. Akashi membuka kotak tersebut dan...

"Tahu...goreng?"

Akashi menatap heran kearah Nash namun tahunya tetap ia makan juga bahkan ia memakannya dengan lahap. Tanpa sadar Akashi menghabiskan seluruh tahu goreng itu.

"Ah maaf aku habiskan."

"Tidak apa apa."

"Ini...kau buat sendiri?"

"Iya."

Nijimura menyikut perut Nash dan berbisik.

"Sekarang saatnya kau mengatakannya."

Nash mengangguk.

"Etto...kau menyukainya Akashi?"

"Iya."

"Sebenarnya..."

Nash menggantung kata katanya membuat Akashi mengerutkan keningnya dan Nijimura yang tidak sabar melihat reaksi Akashi.

"A-aku membuatnya untuk bekalku, baru saja aku akan memakannya dengan Nijimura tapi sudah kau makan duluan ahahaha."

Nijimura melongo mendengar penjelasan Nash.

"Ah begitu...kalian berdua terlihat akrab sekali loh."

"Ah begitu? Ahahaha sudah yah kau istirahat saja dulu disini kami pergi dulu jaa~"

Nash segera menarik Nijimura keluar dari ruang UKS. Ia menyeret Nijimura hingga keatap. Nash terkikik geli melihat tatapan Nijimura yang terlihat sangat kesal dengannya.

"Apanya yang lucu brengsek."

Nash mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hah? Kok lo yang kesel?"

"Tck gw udah bantuin lo mati matian cuman buat hari ini. Hari yang spesial buat Akashi dan lo malah ngebuang kesempatan itu sia sia dan sekarang Akashi mungkin ngira hubungan kita lebih dari temen."

Nash menghela nafas.

"Ji lo gk ngerti Ji. Akashi emang gk bakal nerima gw."

"Jangan pesimis dulu."

"Ya elah Ji gw udah di tolak 69 kali gw gk mau genap jadi 70 kali. Gw tau dia gk bakal nerima gw karna cara dia ngeliat gw aja beda. Gk kayak gw ngeliat dia..."

Nash melihat kearah Nijimura.

"Dan gk kayak lo ngeliat gw Ji."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ji...kayaknya gw beneran suka sama lo deh."

Hening...1 detik...2 detik...3 detik...dan 10 detik kemudian Nijimura baru bisa mncerna kata kata yang dilontarkan Nash, dan seketika wajah Nijimura tak kalah merah dengan surai Akashi.

"T-tapi kan..."

"Ji...gw tau lo sukanya sama Haizaki, gw juga ngerti kok kalo lo nolak gw juga."

Nijimura terdiam.

"Nash, lo masih punya kesempatan kok buat dapetin Akashi?"

"Caranya?"

"Hipnotis."

"Ya elah Ji gw kan udah bilang gw gk bakal pake hipnotis buat hal yang kayak beginian."

Nijimura membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Nash...gw gk bisa nolak lo Nash."

Nash segera menengok kearah Nijimura.

"Tapi gw juga gk bisa ninggalin Haizaki gitu aja."

"Terus maksud lo?"

"Nash."

"Iya?"

"Threesome aja yuk."

Hening...

"Anjrot."

 _ **Fin-**_

 **YAK FICT INI SAYA BUAT UNTUK MEMPRINGATI ULTAHNYA AKASHI ^w^) walaupin agak telat sih -w-) awalnya ore mau bikin NashAka cuman kok endingnya malah NashNiji gini ya? Wah ini sih kebohongan public ini/apa dan ending fict ini gk jelas banget. Oke okeh akhir kata mind to review ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
